


Can I Try?

by DiamondWings



Series: I am: NOT small [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blowjob exchange, Blowjobs, Chan is more whipped than he thought, Changbin is best supportive character, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Relationship Discussions, Smut, first time blowjob, mentions of kinks, mentions of rimming, minho is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Minho has the worst of luck: who even manages to walk in on or happen upon his groupmates getting down and nasty four whole times in less than a week? Well, maybe someone whose said groupmates really don't mind (or even want?) him catching them. And maybe his luck isn't that bad, after all. It's all a matter of perspective, and if he finds himself in the places he sees his groupmates in every time he closes his eyes since that one fateful nightly bathroom run, is he really that unlucky?





	Can I Try?

Minho had always expected that once he finally got his stupid virginity out of the way, he would also get rid of the constant thoughts about sex. Well, newsflash: he didn’t. In fact, he felt himself plagued by his wandering mind more than ever before. And to make it all worse, Chan – and Changbin, too, as a matter of fact – were really not helping him  _ not _ think about sex at all times.

It was as if he was cursed; never before had he walked in on the two of them, and now… Just how often did they get down to business in a single week?!

It was the middle of the night when it happened the first time. Minho had woken up needing the bathroom and made his way there half asleep still. He would always blame it on his own tiredness in the moment that he didn’t hear the noises coming from the room before he opened the door; but he had no excuse for why he didn’t close it again immediately once he processed what was going on, so he simply tried not to think about that, at all.

If only he could just not-think about what he’d witnessed, too…

There, in the bathroom, on their laundry hamper, Changbin had sat with only his shirt on, legs spread wide while he held on to the towel-bar above his head with an iron grip, head thrown back, eyes closed, jaw dropped. And on the floor in front of him Chan had kneeled, face buried deep at the junction of Changbin’s thighs…

Minho had had enough sense to avert his eyes in that moment, just to catch the sight the two of them made in the mirror, and precisely in a moment that allowed him a perfect view of Chan swallowing around Changbin’s cock.

As much as Minho claimed to himself he wanted to forget the image, the truth was that the sight might as well have belonged in a museum. The way Chan’s lips had stretched around Changbin’s girth, wet and shiny as saliva coated them, with Changbin’s entire cock disappearing between them… and then the way his throat had bobbed as he swallowed, the sound of Changbin’s subsequent broken moan as his whole body arched, and for a split second Minho had feared he would actually tear the towel-bar straight off the wall with the force he was holding on to it… Just about as much force had gone into his bucking hips, yet those had stayed firmly pinned to the hamper he was sitting on under Chan’s tight hold.

Even if Minho were to live a hundred years, he was sure he would never, ever forget the sight and sounds of that moment, however brief it was before common sense fought its way to the surface in his brain again and he actually stepped back out of the room, shutting the door. At least, as far as he knew, Chan and Changbin remained none the wiser about him having walked in on them.

Still haunted by the images permanently etched into his brain, just the day after the next from that night, Minho found himself unfortunate - or blessed? – enough to walk in on them again. With all of them at home, he didn’t think anything of it as he went to get Changbin from his room, not bothering to knock as he pushed open the door. He froze immediately at the sight he was granted with.

Chan was on all fours on the bed, though his arms had since buckled and his hips were probably only held up by Changbin’s hands as the older had his face buried against his ass. Just to add to his misery, Changbin decided to pull back just enough in that moment to give Minho a perfect view of him licking a stripe over Chan’s clenching hole before plunging his tongue into the clearly already stretched entrance.

Mildly scandalized to say the least, Minho turned on his heels and left the room again before either of the two registered his presence, only just bringing up the sense to close the door quietly when he spotted the fallen sock on the floor.

He groaned quietly to himself before picking it up and fastening it more securely around the door-handle. He would really prefer it if no one else accidentally walked in on those two just because their do-not-disturb sign was out of order; it was plenty bad enough that  _ he _ had yet another image he wouldn’t be able to forget any time soon etched into his mind.

The next time he walked in on the two oldest – only another day later – there hadn’t even been any warning sock on the handle  _ or _ the floor; he’d made extra sure to check before barging in.

He came to a screeching halt when he saw Changbin kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room, undressed and very much aroused, his hands balled into fists behind his back as he sat facing the bed. On said bed sat Chan, shirt still on but bare from the waist down, lazily palming his own erection as he held Changbin’s gaze with his own.

Upon Minho’s sudden entrance, both their heads whipped around to him, though, and Minho thought he would die on the spot as he squeaked a hasty apology and turned mid-step to run right back out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

It was one thing to walk in on them with them being none the wiser about him having been there, but being caught by them…! Minho wanted the ground to open underneath him and swallow him whole; much like Chan swallowed Changbin’s dick-

Minho interrupted that train of thought with a rather painful hit to his own forehead as he stormed into his own bedroom and threw himself onto his own bed, not to be seen again until the next day.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t hide there forever and he had to face the rest of the group, including his two fellow hyung-line members, again in the morning. Morning rush meant he got out of interacting with them, though, and different practice schedules as well as the nature of their joint practice meant there was no room for awkward interactions, either, for the majority of the day.

His luck ran out when he eventually found himself in the same van as both Changbin and Chan at the end of the day on their way home. Granted, Felix and Jisung were there, too, but they had claimed the back seats immediately and were fast asleep - or at least pretended to be, Minho couldn’t be sure – by the time he got there, leaving him with only the outer seat by the door in the middle row as an option to sit. To make his misery complete, his phone battery had died earlier without him realizing, so even listening to music to distract himself from the couple next to him was out of question. All he could do was hope that the ride back to their dorm would pass as quickly as possible.

Just his luck, it didn’t. And - curse his entire existence! - he also made the mistake of looking over when he eventually heard a near-pained moan from Chan just as the engine of their van roared up again when their driver pulled away from a now green light.

His eyes widened when he was greeted by the sight of Changbin’s hand disappearing inside Chan’s sweatpants. His involuntary gasp in response to the sight attracted Changbin’s attention to him, and the younger had at least the decency to look sheepish as he retracted his hand, but it only lasted for a second before his face morphed into an almost smug expression.

Chan, on the other hand, remained unaware of the situation, and the protests regarding Changbin’s withdrawal were already on his lips before he stopped himself from uttering them as he spotted Minho looking at him with an unreadable expression. His own expression turned sheepish, but Minho didn’t buy it at this point, not for a second, as he let himself fall back into his seat with a thoroughly exasperated groan.

“Why – just why?! – does this keep happening to me?!” He implored to no one in particular.

“’Keep happening’? This is not just the fir- second time you catch us?” Chan asked, clearly surprised and needing Changbin’s shushing sound to remember to keep his voice down.

Minho shook his head in absolute misery.

“It’s not. It’s like I walk in on you every day these days, or stuff like  _ that _ happens…!” He gritted out between clenched teeth, eyes closed, too, as he blindly gestured in the general direction of Chan’s crotch. “I think it’s the fourth time this week I have to see you two… playing around, and-…” He broke off, shaking his head as his cognitive functions gave up on trying to formulate an accurate sentence describing the way he felt.

“And what?” Chan asked, though, leaning half over Changbin’s lap to face Minho as he talked to him. “What else did you walk in on aside from yesterday?”

Minho felt as if his face must be hot enough to melt off his skull by then out of mortification, but miraculously, it stayed in place and unfortunately didn’t save him from having to answer Chan’s question.

“T-the blowjob in the bathroom?” He tried, mumbling more than speaking his answer.

“Oh? Which one…?” Chan leane further over Changbin’s lap, listening intently as Minho tried to gather his thoughts; which wasn’t an easy task, since Chan had just implied there had definitely been multiple instances he could have walked in on them getting it on in the bathroom, and he really didn’t know how he felt about that.

“The- Sunday night?” He tried, but it didn’t ring any bells for Chan. “W-with Changbin hyung on the hamper and holding the towel-bar…” He elaborated despite wanting to ask their driver to let him get out of the car so he could run him over instead.

“Oh!” Chan seemed to remember, and Changbin nodded along, too, looking pleased as he no doubt recalled the memory with fondness of some kind. “That… Ok. And what else?”

Minho couldn’t believe he was asking him to actually retell all the instances, but he found himself answering anyway.

“Uh, in your room… When Changbin-hyung was, uhm… licking your-…” He shook his head, unable to continue, but by the way Chan’s face lit up, he knew he didn’t have to go on.

“Oh…! He saw you eating me out…!” Chan informed Changbin, as if the younger wasn’t listening in on the conversation happening literally over him. Changbin still hummed in acknowledgement.

Despite all the embarrassment, a certain thought sparked in Minho’s mind, and it was worrying enough to make him forget all about his mortification for a moment.

“Wait, shit, you- Are you upset with me now? I swear, I didn’t intend to walk in on you!”

Chan quickly shook his head, though.

“No, no, of course not…!” He hurried to reassure Minho, giving Changbin a prompting look, who hummed in agreement. “No, don’t worry, hyung…” Changbin reassured him, too.

“If you walked in on us, it’s on us, since we weren’t careful enough… But, much more important than how we feel about that… What about you? Aside from embarrassed…? Sincerely, please.”

Minho wanted to shake his head and extract himself from this conversation, but he had nowhere to run and Chan’s words kicked his brain into gear, bringing up the exact images he had wanted to ban ever since he’d first seen them. And then there was the fact that there was a part of him that  _ wanted _ to confide in Chan and tell him the whole truth. Just as it happened pretty much always, Minho caved and gave in to that part of himself.

“You… That in the bathroom… That was hot. I-… I don’t know about the, uh… when Changbin hyung, uh…”

“Ate me out?” Chan completed helpfully, and Minho nodded. Chan accepted that with a small nod of his head.

“Yeah, I get how that might seem gross… That’s why that requires a special, more thorough kind of prep… Unfortunately, Changbin isn’t into prepping himself, so I never get to eat  _ him  _ out…” Chan pouted playfully in the end, clearly directed at Changbin, who only rolled his eyes at him.

“Last time I checked, you weren’t complaining about  _ being _ eaten out, either, though…”

“True…” Chan conceded quickly, shrugging his shoulders before turning back to Minho. “And yesterday?” Chan continued to question, and Minho just gave up on his embarrassment. What was the point, anyway?!

“To be honest… I have no idea what it was that I walked in on there…” He confessed, voice quiet but firm.

Chan hummed in understanding, nodding slowly as he thought about how best to explain that to Minho.

“That was… You could call it a game that we like to play… See how far we can tease the other by putting on a show, before the other can’t stand it anymore and touches themselves or the other… or comes untouched.”

Minho gasped at that, eyes wide with wonder and jaw hanging open.

“That- That is possible?”

Chan hummed, a pleased expression on his face that told Minho he was recalling fond memories.

“Indeed… I never managed to, myself, but Binnie here…” He nodded at Changbin appreciatively, and Minho found his focus shift towards the elder. Changbin sighed, looking quite pleased, actually.

“I can’t help it… There is just something about not being allowed to touch, and hyung is just so damn hot when he decides to put on a show of touching himself…”

Mortification didn’t quite cover as designation for the predominant emotion Minho felt at that point anymore. Not that he was over it, but… That was not the  _ only _ thing he felt anymore. Now, he couldn’t deny that he felt curious, too, and… And his pants were definitely too tight.  _ Way _ too tight, and there was only so much adjusting he could do in the moment to be slightly more comfortable.

Unfortunately, that didn’t go unnoticed by Chan, and when Minho turned his head just slightly, he found Chan looking at him expectantly.

“What?” He prompted, and Chan tilted his head, knowing smirk barely hidden.

“That still leaves us with the last time you caught us. Just now.”

Minho wanted to huff exasperatedly, but he couldn’t. It wouldn’t have been sincere.

“I… Isn’t it embarrassing? In- Well, basically in public, with those two sleeping in the back, the driver, and… and me here, who could all catch you at any time?”

Chan hummed, biting his lip in thought, and Minho’s breath caught as he watched the plump flesh slowly slip back out from between Chan’s teeth. Why, just  _ why _ did he have to look so gorgeous, so sinfully scrumptious, no matter what he did?!

“Well… the fear of getting caught is part of the thrill. Though, at least I wasn’t really scared about anyone we would mind catching us this time.”

Minho frowned at that.

“But I did…”

Chan’s eyes found Minho’s, and his gaze bore into his own tellingly.

“I said anyone  _ we would mind _ … That does not include you.”

There was no way Minho could have suppressed the gasp that fled his lips at that.

“You… You don’t mind me-…”

Chan shook his head.

“No. It’s not like I have anything to hide from you anymore; not like Changbin is touching anything you haven’t touched before, too.”

“But, what about-” Minho’s eyes flitted to Changbin.

“I don’t mind, either. For… multiple reasons.” Changbin cut him off, his expression serene, placating even, and Minho swallowed thickly.

The thought that neither Chan nor Changbin minded him catching them, walking in on them, watching them… Unconsciously, he shifted in his seat again, trying to pull his pants down just a little, just enough so he had a little more room-…

“Minnie… Right now… Are you…” Chan lowered his voice a little, though not out of embarrassment, that much was clear by his expression. “Turned on?”

If there was ever an opportune moment to be struck by lightning, that moment would have been right there and then, Minho thought to himself. Too bad that inside a car, he would be pretty damn safe even if lightning happened to hit the spot he was in. He groaned quietly – out of mortification,  _ not _ arousal! - but decided to answer truthfully anyway.

“Yes. All this talk…” He couldn’t go on. Admitting something he couldn’t really hide well was one thing, but elaborating on it… He had his limits.

Chan hummed in understanding, and Minho hoped he would drop it, but-

“Do you want to act on it? Need a hand?”

Minho’s gaze snapped up, staring at Chan in mild horror, and Chan had at least the decency to look a  _ little _ sheepish and backtrack somewhat.

“Not here, not now, of course. This is not- Not for you, at this time, not-” He shook his head before continuing. “I meant, at home.”

Minho would have scoffed - wanted to scoff - if Chan’s expression hadn’t been completely serious, not a hint of teasing or taunting to be seen. As it was, Minho found himself confronted with a genuine question, a genuine possibility, and he would have to give a genuine answer. That answer, to be genuine, though… Minho bit his lip, averting his gaze, and if it hadn’t been so dark in the car, Chan and Changbin would have been able to see his ears burning up with colour, too.

“I wouldn’t mind at all, Minnie… You said… What you saw us do in the bathroom, you found that hot, right? Would you like for me to do that to you?”

Minho couldn’t help it; a gasp, almost a groan, wrung itself out of his throat at the thought, his dick twitching in his pants, growing harder by the second.

“Hyung, I…” The uncertainty that swung in his voice was nearly tangible, though it wasn’t so much about whether he wanted Chan to- well, but more so about… Would this be ok?

His gaze must have spoken volumes as he looked back and forth between Changbin and Chan, until Changbin spoke up.

“If you’re worried about what I’ll have to say to that… I don’t mind, Min. If I were you, I wouldn’t even hesitate. Channie-hyung is  _ amazing _ at giving head. That mouth of his is simply  _ magical _ . You should definitely try it; I don’t think you’d ever regret it.”

Minho couldn’t help but sputter, but the images Changbin’s words conjured up in his head, of Chan kneeling on the floor, between his spread thighs, Changbin’s cock disappearing completely in his mouth… Only it could be Minho’s cock this time…! How could he  _ not _ want to try that?!

His eyes found Chan’s, and while he found himself unable to voice his answer just yet, just there, Chan must have read it off his eyes. A reassuring smile painted itself across the leader’s lips, even if a little cocky.

“You’re ready to explore a little more of the world of sex, Minnie?” He just had to make sure, and to Chan’s great satisfaction, Minho nodded.

***

The time until all of the other members had cleaned up and gone to bed couldn’t come fast enough for Minho as he and Chan loitered in the kitchen, waiting. Eventually, though, Changbin peeked his head around the door, giving them a knowing look.

“The bathroom is free now.” He declared, before retreating as well.

Minho actually let out a relieved sigh at Changbin’s words. Ever since they’d gotten out of the car and up to their dorm, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking, and his pants had  _ not _ magically enlarged to accommodate him better. He was getting desperate!

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly felt a hand at the small of his back, though, and instantly Chan backed away.

“Are you ok, Min? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want-”

He stopped mid-sentence, seeing the look Minho was giving him.

“I want to. I really, really want to. I’m- Hyung, I feel like I’m going to explode if I don’t- if we don’t-”

The desperation in Minho’s voice was cute, really cute, but Chan would be a liar if he said it didn’t turn him on. Still, he chuckled lightly.

“Ok. You can have everything you want, baby. I’m not going back on my words now. Shall we, then?”

Minho didn’t need to be prompted again to lead the way to the bathroom, Chan following close behind. As soon as Chan closed the door behind them, locking it to make sure no one walked in on them like Minho had before, Minho felt nervousness rise in him again, though.

It nearly evaporated completely, though, when he felt Chan’s hands on his shoulders, heavy and comforting, as his reassuring gaze found Minho’s. Chan cupping his face with one hand in the gentlest of caresses did the rest, and with the nervousness gone, all Minho could feel was arousal and anticipation.

“Can I kiss you?” Chan’s question was merely a murmur, but it still did things to Minho that were decidedly physical. It definitely stole his voice, and so all he could do was nod; and it would have been a desperate nod had Chan not been cupping his face. Chan could tell that, too, and a smile tugged at his beautiful, plump lips that Minho longed to feel on his own, on his skin, his body… His attention was brought back to the present, to the moment they were in as Chan’s thumb stroked over Minho’s own bottom lip, tugging ever so slightly.

“You are so beautiful, Min…” Chan’s words fell only millimeters away from Minho’s lips, just before Chan’s own landed on them, plump and soft and oh so wonderful as Chan coaxed him into responding in kind to the almost too gentle kiss. “I don’t think I could ever get tired of kissing you. You’re addictive!” Chan sounded near desperate, too, now, and when his lips returned to Minho’s, so was the kiss. Not hasty, not harsh, not pushy or overwhelming; but hungry.

Minho didn’t know when his hands had come up to bunch into fists in the fabric of Chan’s sweater, holding him in place, pulling him close, holding himself up as Chan kissed him near senseless with his almost too gentle kiss.

When Chan’s lips left Minho’s, the latter let out a sound that could only be described as a needy mewl, as he instantly missed Chan’s mouth and tongue on his own. He had no time to voice his disappointment further, though, since Chan’s lips returned; and while not to his own, they attached to his jaw, his neck, where Chan left a trail of open-mouthed kisses, teasing the skin there with his tongue and occasionally teeth.

Minho didn’t know when it had happened, but he noticed eventually that Chan’s arms had come around his waist, holding him in place; holding him up, since Minho had completely slumped against Chan, forgetting the entire world around them as he could only focus on Chan’s mouth on him, and had apparently forgotten how legs worked, too. Now, he felt almost bad for that, making an effort to stand on his own two feet and taking some of his weight off Chan again.

The action caught Chan’s attention, and he surfaced from where he’d been teasing Minho’s collarbone through the wide neckline of his jumper and shirt underneath. He gave Minho a lopsided smile, tilting his head cutely.

“You with me again?”

Minho nodded weakly, though he couldn’t guarantee for how long that would hold true, already getting lost in the look in Chan’s eyes again. Chan’s gaze was caring, because of course it was. It always was. But there was more, so much more. There was the usual, the reassurance, the promise to look out for him, to keep his interests at heart first and foremost… But there was also hunger, lust, anticipation… Those emotions in Chan’s look had Minho’s mouth dry, and he swallowed thickly, reflexively licking over his lips to try and wet them.

Instantly, Chan’s eyes dropped to his lips, and Minho could swear he saw Chan’s pupils dilate before his gaze flickered up to meet his own again. Chan held Minho’s gaze as he slowly unwound his arms from around Minho’s waist, settling his hands on his hips instead; one on each side, his middle fingers toying with the belt-hoops there while his thumbs lay over the waistband of his jeans, pushing up and under his jumper and shirt just so, caressing the skin of his stomach.

“Can I?” Chan asked quietly, as if afraid to break the silence in the room, and Minho nodded, but held his breath when Chan’s hands moved to the front of his pants. Chan’s hands stilled and he gave Minho a questioning look.

“It’s ok, you-… You can take them off, hyung…” Minho answered with a sharp exhale. Chan hesitated for a moment, as if waiting to see if Minho would take his words back. He didn’t, though, and Chan unbuttoned the pants slowly, pulling the zipper down as well, all while keeping a close eye on Minho’s every reaction.

Minho didn’t stop him, though, letting Chan slip his hands into the now parting denim, pushing the pants out of the way as he cupped Minho’s hips, then ran his hands further around him, fingers splaying and digging just so into the supple flesh of his ass.

An airy gasp tumbled past Minho’s lips, and his hands flew up to grip at Chan’s shoulders in an attempt to hold himself up as he could feel his knees start to go weak again.

Chan hummed appreciatively, pulling Minho closer with his hands still on his ass, until their bodies aligned. Minho let out a strangled sound that could have been a moan originally when his sensitive, very much hard dick rubbed against the hard front of Chan’s pants through his briefs.

“You’re-…” Minho panted, and Chan hummed questioningly, squeezing at Minho’s ass again before moving his hands further down to push his pants out of the way.

“Ah… You’re… h-hard, too.” Minho blushed, but Chan paid it no mind, instead moving to kiss Minho’s neck again.

“Of course I am, love. How could I not, with you in my arms, like this?” Chan breathed by Minho’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth teasingly as his hands pushed Minho’s pants as far down as they would go without him having to lean down. He let his hands wander up again then, one going back around to knead at Minho’s ass, the other going further up and slipping under his jumper and shirt, over his stomach before going around his back and pulling him close again. Minho moaned quietly at the friction the movement caused, bucking forward and against Chan, chasing more of the sensation.

Chan’s lips pulled into a smile as he once again trailed open-mouthed kisses and licks down Minho’s neck.

“Do you want me, Min? Want my mouth on you… Not just on your neck, but…” And he ground forward, too, while holding Minho still, pressed against him, and Minho keened at the friction of their cocks rubbing together.

“Y-yes, Chan hy-hyung, please!” he pressed out, breathless. To his dismay, Chan stepped back a little, holding Minho in place. “Hyung?”

“You should sit, baby… I can’t hold you up when I’m on my knees.”

Minho realized then, not without a certain degree of mortification, that he was once again relying completely on Chan to not collapse to the floor, and made an effort to stand on his own again. When he managed, Chan guided him backwards a few steps, hands on his hips now, until his legs hit something behind him; the laundry hamper.

Minho sat down without further prompting, grateful to get his weight off his legs again. In his mind, though, he could only see how Changbin had sat there in the exact spot he was in now, and how…

He reached up blindly, searching for the towel-bar above his head to hold on to. Of course, Chan noticed.

“You don’t need to hold the towel-bar, love. You can do whatever you want with your hands. What you saw… Changbin gets off on not being allowed to touch sometimes, both himself and me. You can touch me wherever you want, though, you can hold my face, hold my hair, my shoulders, my hands… It’s up to you, baby.” Chan reassured him, leaning down to kiss him again, before lowering himself to his knees in front of Minho.

With his ears burning red, Minho lowered his hands again, holding on to the hem of his sweater instead as Chan’s hands trailed from his hips down his legs, pushing his pants further down his thighs, over his knees and calves, while his lips found the skin he’d just uncovered, leaving kisses in their wake that soon became of the same nature as the ones he’d previously left on Minho’s neck, open mouthed, interspersed with licks and light sucks, teeth scraping lightly in small nips before his tongue and lips soothed over the spots.

Minho barely noticed his pants leaving his legs altogether, cast aside, only becoming aware of it when Chan’s hands traveled up his calves again, coming to rest behind his knees and gently coaxing them apart to make room for himself between them. Minho let him guide his legs apart willingly, watching somewhat fascinated as Chan trailed his kisses to the inside of his thighs and further up.

“You’re shaking, kitten. Are you good…?” Chan hummed the question, rubbing his cheek against the inside of Minho’s thigh before resting it on top of it and peering up at the boy in question as he waited for his answer.

Minho found he’d rarely struggled so hard to find words to answer Chan with, as the feeling of the light stubble on Chan’s cheeks – not so obvious one would be able to see it, but enough that he could definitely feel it against the sensitive skin of his thigh – sent an almost violent wave of pleasure through his entire body, only increasing the shaking Chan had pointed out. He couldn’t find words, no matter how hard he tried, and all he could answer Chan with was a strangled groan.

Chan hummed, the sound in his throat vibrating against Minho’s thigh.

“Minnie, you have to answer me…” He insisted, brushing only a light kiss against the closest patch of skin he could reach before peering up at Minho through his lashes again.

Minho swore  _ breathing _ became hard when Chan looked up at him like that, but by some kind of miracle, he managed to nod, and actually answer.

“I’m- I’m good, hyung, please-” He broke off with a whimper when Chan shifted his weight, his shoulders pushing his legs further apart, and his rough cheek dragged over his sensitive skin again as he smiled up at him.

“Shh, patience, baby… I got you.” And he pressed another kiss against his thigh, this time just under the edge of his briefs, and Minho’s legs twitched at the sensation. Chan didn’t stop long this time before placing his next kiss, following the edge of the fabric still clothing him, before finally shifting closer, close enough for the side of his nose to brush against the clothed shaft of his dick.

“Hyung!” Minho moaned, breathless, his hands twisting in the fabric of his sweater with a certain degree of desperation.

“You’re so sensitive, kitten… So responsive… Do you know how much I love that about you, baby? All it takes is-…” Chan broke off to mouth lightly over the clothed erection, and instantly a breathless whine tumbled past Minho’s lips. “You sound so pretty, love. I love hearing you, all the little noises you have to give. Will you let me hear you, all of it, when I suck you off, baby?”

Minho started to nod, but at the slowly rising eyebrow from Chan, he changed his mind and answered verbally instead.

“Y-yes! Yes, hyung!” Then, a lucid thought penetrated the haze of lust in his mind and he halted. “What- what about the others, though?” He asked in a whisper.

“They’re probably already sleeping, baby. But if it’ll make you feel better, we can turn on the shower to muffle your sounds to the outside. Will you let me hear you if we do that?”

Minho debated for just a moment before nodding, and Chan smiled gratefully, nuzzling the cock in front of him, mouthing at it one more time before placing a kiss to the clothed tip pushing against the waistband and finally scooting back, out of the space between Minho’s legs.

Minho felt the loss of Chan’s warmth immediately, bringing his legs close together again while Chan got up and turned on the shower.

When Chan turned back around, he found Minho with his legs pressed together, hands bunched in his sweater pushing down against his crotch, and he raised a teasing eyebrow.

“Are you going to get yourself off like this? Do you not need my help anymore?”

Minho’s head snapped up, his eyes wide as he stared at Chan with a near desperate look in his eyes, his hands flying away from himself to grip the edge of the hamper instead.

“N-no! Hyung, no, please...!”

Chan chuckled lightly, hurrying back to Minho’s side. He cupped his face swiftly in one hand, turning it up to place a short but scorching kiss to his lips.

“I’m just teasing you, Minnie.” He reassured him, before kneeling back on the floor in front of him.

“Can I take these off, kitten?” He asked then, hands coming up to play with the waistband of his briefs over his hips. Minho nodded instantly, and Chan gave him a grateful smile before hooking his fingers into the waistband and tugging it down a little. “Lift your hips for me, baby.” Chan instructed, and Minho did, allowing Chan to tug the briefs down, freeing Minho’s erection carefully before sliding them down the rest of the way and off Minho’s legs.

Once again, he guided Minho’s legs open when he was done, teasing little kisses along the inside of his thighs as he slotted himself between them, stopping only millimeters away from Minho’s hard cock, yet not touching it. Not yet, anyway, instead resting his stubbly cheek high against the inside of his thigh again, as if cuddling up to him, while his hand stroked teasingly up the other, until the tips of his fingers caught against the coarse, trimmed hairs at the base of Minho’s cock.

He looked up to find Minho’s gaze once more.

“You ok? Can I?” He made sure to ask again, and Minho nodded.

“Yes… please, hyung…” His answer was airy, and Chan loved the sound of it. He knew he’d love the whole plethora of sounds Minho would make, though, and he had waited long enough to hear them. Finally, he moved his hand further, teasing the short hairs before brushing the back of his fingers up the entirety of Minho’s shaft and over his head before circling his fingers loosely around his erection and bringing them back down.

Minho’s breath hitched, and Chan stroked the proudly standing cock a few more times, before shifting again so he could reach it better, his hand trailing down to cup Minho’s balls instead as he pressed his tongue against the base of Minho’s cock. Minho’s thighs twitched and he jumped a little, while a small moan wrung itself out of his throat. Chan took it as the encouragement it was, licking up Minho’s cock to the tip, around which he closed his lips momentarily, giving it a barely there suck before letting go and trailing back down, going back to open-mouthed kisses and licks along the underside of the entire length and culminating in another light suck against the sensitive spot at the base, between his balls and cock.

Chan’s efforts were rewarded by a significant increase in the pace of Minho’s breaths, as well as their sharpness. Chan wanted more, though. He wanted to  _ hear _ Minho! And so, he trailed licks and little sucks back up to the tip, delving the tip of his tongue into Minho’s slit before closing his mouth around the entire head again.

A beautiful, throaty moan echoed in the bathroom at that, and Chan hummed appreciatively. He took to bobbing his head slightly, taking the time to coat Minho generously in saliva as he swiveled his tongue around his head, lips closing firmly around the entire girth, before he deemed it enough and slowly sunk down, steadily, relaxing his throat as he went and taking all of Minho in until his nose buried against his stomach.

Minho let out a strangled cry as the tip of his cock slid against the back of Chan’s throat, his hands coming up to clutch at Chan’s shoulders, blunt nails digging through the fabric of his sweater. Chan remained in place for one, two seconds, before swallowing around Minho and pulling back again, slowly, lips coming off Minho’s cock with a wet pop as he looked up at him questioningly.

“Good?”

Minho inhaled a deep, shaky breath before nodding.

“Y-yes, god, hyung, I- P-please…”

Chan considered teasing him, making him tell him what exactly he was asking for, but let it go. Not today; another time, maybe, but right now… He shook his head internally, instead lapping at the underside of Minho’s cock before taking him into his mouth again.

Minho keened breathlessly at the sensation, short little mewls falling past his lips as Chan bobbed his head again, the tip of Minho’s cock rubbing against the roof of Chan’s mouth as he took him further and further in, until he changed the angle once again and sunk down the rest of the way, swallowing him whole. And this time, he didn’t stay there just shortly, swallowing around him repeatedly before relenting a little, taking a shaky breath through his nose before sinking down again.

Minho thought he must have died and gone to heaven, and even if he’d wanted to try, there would have been no way he would have been able to keep quiet while his leader did  _ that _ to him. He wasn’t even sure what exactly it was, all he knew was that Chan’s tongue was everywhere along his under-side, his mouth was hot and tight around him, and the sensations around his tip-… It was too much, and his hands came up unbidden, burying in Chan’s curls, tugging to get him to come off.

Chan let him, following where Minho’s hands were guiding him, and he relaxed his mouth until Minho’s cock was lying loosely on his tongue.

“Ch-channie, hyung…” Minho nearly whined, and Chan closed his lips just shortly around his tip, giving it a light suck before pulling off completely.

“Yes, Minnie?” His voice sounded raspy, and Minho’s dick twitched in response.

Minho couldn’t handle it, the absolutely sultry look Chan was giving him, and he closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath.

“Did you not like it, baby? If that’s it-…” Chan started, but Minho interrupted him, eyes flying open again as he shook his head vehemently.

“No! No, hyung, I- I loved it! It’s just- So much!”

Chan hummed, giving the dick in front of him a kittenish lick and making Minho jump in the process.

“Too much?” He questioned coyly, then, and again, Minho shook his head, just not as vehemently.

“No… Not… Just need a moment…”

Again, Chan hummed, nuzzling Minho’s cock again, mouthing at the base and then up its length while his hand played with Minho’s balls, massaging them gently, rolling them in his hand, and up against his base. All the while, his lips and tongue lightly but relentlessly played with his cock, teasing him, giving him contact but no friction, and all too soon Minho longed for the feeling of Chan’s lips, his mouth, even his throat, back around him.

“Hyung…” He groaned when Chan licked at his tip again, the tip of his tongue hardened as it ran over his slit again, and Chan pulled back slightly, looking back up at him.

“Hmm? Good to go back?”

Minho nodded, letting out a breathless ‘yes’, and Chan took Minho back into his mouth. He didn’t go slow this time around, swallowing Minho quickly, and once again Minho cried out, his hips bucking up and driving him deeper than before into Chan’s mouth, his throat.

Taken by surprise, Chan coughed once, around Minho’s dick, and Minho let out a high pitched moan, his head falling back as his back arched, though he found his hips firmly held down as Chan came off his dick again, coughing again, and Minho froze.

“Hyung? A-are you ok? I- I’m sorry-”

Chan shook his head, though.

“It’s ok, baby. I should have expected that. It’s ok.”

Minho wasn’t convinced, feeling like Chan’s eyes looked shinier than usual, but Chan gave him an encouraging smile.

“I’m fine, promise. In fact, I loved that, maybe too much… But… another time. Say, kitten, can you do me a favour, though?”

Minho’s eyes widened, unable to process what Chan was getting at, but decided to focus on the last part and nodded in affirmation.

“Can you hold onto my hair? You can pull it, as much as you want; you won’t hurt me, don’t worry. Can you do that, love?”

Minho nodded, hesitantly burying one of his hands in Chan’s curls, and instantly, Chan leaned into the touch, before guiding Minho’s cock back into his mouth. He didn’t go far down, but he sucked around the head and Minho felt himself want to buck up into the heat again, but Chan was holding him down with one hand. Another suck, and Minho instinctively switched to another tactic, his hold in Chan’s hair tightening and pulling him closer.

Chan groaned, his eyes glazing over for a moment, letting Minho push him down onto himself.

Minho whimpered at the sensation of Chan’s groan around him, squirming when Chan swallowed around him again and then started to bob his head on him again. He was fairly sure he held Chan’s hair too tightly at times, but Chan didn’t complain once. It was messy, Chan’s bobbing along his length, with Minho just as quickly pushing him down on himself and tugging him off. Chan didn’t let go of him again, though, keeping a merciless rhythm of sucking, hollowing his cheeks around him and bobbing, swallowing and pressing his tongue along him that quickly drove Minho over the edge.

He didn’t even feel it approaching; overwhelming sensations chased each other as Chan worked his magic on him, and before he knew it, his entire body tensed, his thighs closing around Chan, his back arching as his hips wanted to buck up, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted Chan on him or off as his climax ripped through him and a strangled cry out of his throat.

Chan stayed down, swallowing everything Minho had to give, until Minho was starting to shake not from his orgasm but oversensitivity. Only then did Chan pull off, slowly letting go of Minho’s cock and balls to instead rub soothing circles into his hips where he’d held him down before.

“I-I… Sorry, I didn’t- didn’t know, didn’t mean-…” Minho started once his mind cleared enough for him to process what had just happened, but he was cut off by Chan surging up and kissing him; just a peck on the lips, but enough to stop him from talking.

“I loved it. Thank you.”

Minho’s eyes widened, and Chan chuckled lightly, cupping Minho’s face and pecking his lips again. Minho observed him warily, though, noticing the moisture clinging to Chan’s lashes.

“B-but… I didn’t hurt you, did I…?”

Chan shook his head.

“You didn’t, kitten. I don’t mind it a little rougher. You were perfect. And you sounded so beautiful; thank you for letting me hear you.”

Minho actually had it in him to blush, and Chan chuckled, caressing his face as he stood up. As soon as he did, Minho noticed the very much prominent bulge in Chan’s sweatpants, and he reached out to hold on to his wrist, stopping Chan as the older made to step away.

“Wait.”

Chan did, turning around with a questioning expression.

“What about you? You didn’t-…” He trailed off, taking a deep breath as a thought hit him. A daring thought, but… “Can I try?”

Chan blinked in confusion, not understanding what Minho was getting at; or maybe, he did understand, but he couldn’t believe it.

“Try… Try what?”

Minho let out a rushed breath, but his hold on Chan’s wrist tightened, and the determination in his gaze hardened as he met Chan’s eyes.

“Can I try… Doing the same for you?”

Chan’s jaw actually dropped, and after a moment, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Minnie… You know… You know how big I am, that’s… That won’t be-… Are you sure you don’t want to try on… on someone smaller, first…?”

Minho shook his head, though.

“No. I want you, hyung.”

Minho’s words went straight to Chan’s dick, and while he’d thought it couldn’t possibly grow any harder before, after hearing all of the beautiful sounds Minho made while he’d sucked him off, somehow those five words succeeded doing just that. He groaned quietly, closing his eyes, but that was the wrong thing to do, since now he could see all too clearly what it would look like, Minho’s lips around him… His eyes snapped back open, and he shook his head to clear it.

“If… If you’re sure about this, Minho…”

Minho nodded, and Chan swallowed thickly.

“You have to promise me to be careful, though. Don’t force anything. I don’t want you to get hurt. And… It’s easy to get hurt on  _ that _ …” He gestured vaguely at his crotch, and Minho nodded again.

“I promise, hyung. I want to, though. I want to try.”

Chan couldn’t believe it, and his heart, not just his dick, jumped; one with affection, the other in anticipation.

“Ok… Ok. I’ll… I’ll sit over here, and…” Chan went to sit on the edge of the bathtub, tugging a towel from it’s hook on the door down and folding it up as he went, placing it on the floor in front of him. “Kneel on this. Your knees won’t forgive you the hard tiles otherwise.”

Minho nodded, going to kneel as Chan told him, but frowned as a thought hit him.

“You knelt on the tiles, though…”

Chan gave him a suggestive smirk.

“I’m ok; my knees are used to worse.”

At that, Minho’s eyes widened, and he choked a little, making Chan laugh quietly.

“Don’t think too hard about it, kitten. Do you want me to get rid of these?” he tugged at the fabric of his sweatpants on his thighs, and Minho nodded quickly. Chan was happy to oblige, pushing his sweatpants off quickly; his briefs, too, following Minho’s request.

Minho couldn’t help but stare for what felt like an embarrassingly long time once Chan’s dick was out. It truly was a sight to behold; a frightening sight, if he didn’t trust Chan the way he did. It was only because he trusted Chan like that, that he found it in him to ask his next question, too.

“How do I… How do I do this…?”

Chan’s heart near melted at the insecure look Minho gave him from where he was kneeling between his legs, and he let go of the edge of the tub with one hand to caress Minho’s face comfortingly for a moment.

“However you want, baby. Lick it, kiss it, suck on it… Whatever you think might feel good. Just don’t use your teeth anywhere near the head… Actually, the best is not to use your teeth anywhere. Everything else is fine.”

Minho nodded dutifully, scooting a little closer, and reached out to take him in his hand. Chan’s breath hitched from the sight alone. It was no secret Minho’s hands weren’t the biggest, but his hand on his cock… He didn’t know if it was Minho’s hand that looked exceptionally small, or his cock that looked even bigger than normal in that moment. He didn’t have long to admire the sight, though, since Minho leaned forward, obscuring his view with his head, and in the next moment, Chan’s eyes fell shut of their own accord as Minho gave his head a first tentative lick.

Chan tasted salty, Minho found. Salty, but not bad. Actually, kind of… exciting, he concluded after another lick, and the discovery made him bolder, prompting him to lick again, and again, like Chan had done, from this base to the tip, around the head… It was harder than he’d expected; and not just Chan’s dick in itself. No, but keeping it on his tongue, not slipping off, running his tongue around the head without getting his lips in the way, and there was the slight fear of accidentally letting his teeth touch skin when he finally took Chan’s head into his mouth… Not to mention, it was a lot, and it took him a few tries before he managed to accommodate even just the head in his mouth…

Chan was sure he would never survive the night. He wouldn’t see the light of day again, would probably not even get to see anything outside of this room, ever again. Minho was absolutely killing him. His clumsy licks, his shy attempts… It was endearing, yes, but at the same time… Every careful, fluttering touch, every teasing brush… The way he drooled around his cock, his breath fanning over the moisture rather harshly as he tried to keep as much of him in his mouth as he could without choking, creating a most wonderful sensation of contrasting temperatures… And then the little noises of strain he made, most likely unconsciously… All of that nearly drove Chan wild, and when he eventually pulled back again, no doubt to let go so he could relax his jaw for a moment, but hollowed his cheeks in the process, creating the most wonderful drag and suction, Chan couldn’t hold the absolutely blissed, high pitched whine back.

Minho let Chan fall out of his mouth, and his cock bounced in front of him. Minho didn’t have eyes for it, though, looking worriedly up at Chan, whose face had scrunched up completely. It was only then he noticed the white-knuckled death-grip Chan had on the edge of the tub, too.

“Hyung?” He couldn’t keep the uncertainty out of his voice as he called for the elder, who finally blinked his eyes open. “Am- Is- Are you ok?”

A shiver racked through Chan’s entire body, and he nodded quickly.

“Yes, love, I’m ok; more than ok. You- You’re amazing, kitten. You’re wonderful, you’re doing so, so well…!”

Minho preened at the praise, relief flooding him, and he sat up straighter. Scooting that little bit closer, he took Chan into his hand again, licking at his head before putting him back in his mouth and trying to see how far he could go. Chan had managed to take all of Minho into his mouth; Minho was fairly sure he wouldn’t be able to go quite as far, but if he could at least-

Chan’s cock hit the back of his throat, and immediately, his gag reflex kicked in and he had to jerk back, coughing. Chan’s hands were on him instantly, holding him, soothing him, cupping his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes, and when he looked up through teary eyes, once the coughs subsided, his gaze met Chan’s worried expression.

“Oh, Minnie, baby, don’t- don’t even  _ think _ about trying to take all of me in! Go slow, love, and only go as far as you’re comfortable with. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Minho nodded shakily, but despite the failure, he wanted to try again; and that was exactly what he did.

Chan swore he saw stars from it. Minho’s slow attempts to try to take more and more of him into his mouth were sheer torture, the worst – best – kind of teasing he had ever experienced, and then- and then Minho  _ sucked _ , unexpectedly, and Chan cried out, head falling back as he put his everything into keeping his ass on the edge of the tub so he didn’t jerk up and into Minho’s wonderful, delicious mouth.

Minho was a quick learner, too, eagerly repeating what got him the best responses from Chan, and in no time, Chan was dragged closer and closer to his orgasm. And, just like that, Minho pulled away, sitting back on his feet, panting, and Chan nearly cried.

“Sorry, I just… Just a moment, I need to breathe…” Minho panted, and Chan positively melted, despite the interrupted build-up. His cock ached, begging for release, but the burning tightness soon ebbed away while Minho caught his breath. Minho took exactly long enough for Chan to be near square one again before he was sitting up, leaning in again, taking Chan in not just one hand but in both as he guided him into his mouth again.

Now, Chan had had a lot of amazing sex up until this point, had experimented a lot, had seen many things, but… He was sure that that right there, that moment, that image of Minho peering up at him through his lashes, hair a mess, his beautiful lips stretched thin around his cock, taking in as much of his cock as he could while both of his hands wrapped around the rest of him in an attempt to cover everything his mouth couldn’t fit…That image was probably the hottest thing Chan had ever seen, that moment the most intense in his whole life so far, and he was sure, knew without a doubt, that it would stay with him forever. And it would be hard for anything else to come close to it, never mind top it.

Minho looked unfairly gorgeous, unfairly hot, and simultaneously heart-wrenchingly cute, and that, together with his ministrations had Chan’s orgasm build up again in no time; and this time, Minho made no move to pull away.

Chan couldn’t have that, though; Minho had no idea what he was getting into, and so, in the very last moment, Chan pushed Minho off, covering himself with his hand, curling in on himself as he came with a strangled moan.

“H-hyung…?” Minho sounded confused, and Chan tried to catch his breath quickly, clearing his head in record time to reassure Minho.

“I- Sorry, love, I should have warned you. I didn’t want to come in your mouth without your permission, or get it on your face.” 

Minho’s eyes widened, and he finally took his hands off Chan, only just realizing they were coated in Chan’s hot release. He looked even more surprised, in awe, even, as his eyes travelled from his own hands to Chan’s, which he’d now taken away from his dick, as well as to said dick and Chan’s stomach, all of which were covered in his cum.

“T-that’s… A lot.” He remarked, and, before Chan could say anything: “Can I… Taste it?”

Chan swore he didn’t whimper as those words went straight to his dick, which should be spent now, but… Chan definitely whimpered.

“Sure…” He managed to reply, though, and Minho brought one hand up, giving the spunk covering it a tentative lick. It shouldn’t have looked so seductive, so… debauched, so insanely hot; Minho was only satisfying his curiosity! And yet, Chan swore he was already hardening again before he’d even managed to go completely soft.

Chan’s thoughts were pulled away from his insatiable cock by the grimace Minho pulled once the taste hit him, though, and he couldn’t help but laugh quietly at the frown contorting the younger’s features.

“It tastes… weird.” Minho remarked, and Chan had to agree.

“It does, doesn’t it.”

“Do you… Do you like it?” Minho looked up at him incredulously, remembering all too clearly how Chan had eagerly swallowed all of his own load earlier.

“I don’t mind it. I like swallowing for my lovers, though.”

Minho shuddered at the thought.

“Why?” He couldn’t help but ask, the thought not appealing to him at all.

“It makes me feel good that I can do that for them. I know it feels good to come while in someone’s mouth, and I like knowing I can give that to someone.”

That… That made sense; Minho could attest that it had, in fact, felt really good, to come in Chan’s mouth, but…

He was pulled from his thoughts by Chan cupping his face with his clean hand.

“Hey… You don’t ever have to do that, if you don’t want to, ok? I would never expect that from you, and no one else should, either, if you don’t want it. It might feel nice to come in someone’s mouth, but no matter how nice it feels, it should never, ever come at the expense of your comfort or of what you want.”

Minho grimaced again, nodding slowly afterwards.

“I don’t think I’ll ever want you to come in my mouth… This… This really doesn’t taste all that great, and… There is  _ a lot _ , and I’m scared I’ll choke on it…”

Chan nodded in understanding.

“I promise I’ll never come in your mouth without your explicit permission.” He promised, leaning down to run his hand through Minho’s hair, pushing the messy bangs out of his face, before cupping his face again and placing a light peck on his lips. He was about to pull away again, mindful of how he still had the taste of Minho’s own come on his tongue, but Minho chased after him, stopping him, and pulling him in for a real kiss. It was… strange, Minho found, with his own taste still on Chan’s tongue, and Chan’s on Minho’s, and maybe even a little gross, but also… Sweet, in a way. Hot, too.

It definitely lasted longer than Chan would have expected from Minho, before the younger pulled away again.

“I should shower this off…” Chan remarked then, getting up from the edge of the bathtub. As soon as he stood, he reached his clean hand out to help Minho up from the floor, too. “You should go brush your teeth in the meantime. I’ll be quick, and then you can shower, too. It’s getting late, but you’re still sweaty from practice, too, and all of this… I’m sure it didn’t help.” He winked, and Minho could only agree.

They cleaned up quickly, stepping out of the bathroom together, but when it came to parting ways in the hallway, Minho hesitated, feeling a deep longing in his chest that he hadn’t expected like that, and he stopped Chan with a hand on his arm.

“Chan hyung…”

Chan turned to give him a questioning look, and Minho’s expression became almost sheepish. Still, he powered on, needing to at least voice his request.

“Can I… Can I sleep with you tonight? Just sleep, in your bed. I don’t… Don’t want to be alone.”

Once again, Chan’s heart melted over the younger’s cuteness.

“Of course, Min…”

Minho wasted no time curling up with Chan as soon as the older turned off the lights and slipped into his bed, joining Minho there.

As tired as Minho was, though, and no matter how comfortable he felt, wrapped up with Chan, with his arms holding him securely and cuddling him in the best of ways, he couldn’t fall asleep.

That didn’t go unnoticed by Chan, however, and after adjusting his hold on him, making sure to run gentle caresses down his back to carefully alert him to the fact that he was still awake, too, so as not to startle him, Chan spoke up.

“Min? Is something wrong, love?”

Minho sighed, though, shaking his head.

“No… Nothing’s wrong. I just… I can’t stop thinking…”

Chan hummed in understanding, keeping up his caresses, a little firmer now.

“What about? Do you mind sharing it…?”

Again, Minho shook his head.

“No, I don’t mind. I… I’ve actually been wondering… You always speak as if you want to… Want us to, you know, continue this? To… To keep coming together, to… To explore things. With me. Is that… Are you serious about that?”

Chan didn’t have to think about his answer.

“Yes.” He replied, without hesitation. “If you want it, too, then yes, definitely.”

Minho nodded slowly.

“And… And Changbin?”

“Changbin obviously doesn’t mind, as you should know by now. He is very supportive of us doing whatever we want, together. And if you wanted to sleep with him, too, he wouldn’t mind that, either. Not at all. Both if you wanted to sleep with him, alone, or if you wanted both of us, together. It’s all up to you; we’re both here for you. You can always come to either of us and just ask for whatever it is you need or want.”

Minho was glad it was dark and there was no way Chan could see the blush burning up his face. He was also glad that Chan understood what he was getting at so easily, saving him from having to elaborate. That didn’t mean he could just leave him hanging without an answer of his own, though.

“I want to. To keep doing this, things like these, with you, hyung. And… maybe, eventually, with Changbin, too, if he’s really ok with this... I’ll think about it.”

Chan hummed in the dark, pressing a gentle kiss to Minho’s temple and running his hand through his hair lovingly once more.

“Do that, kitten. You don’t have to decide that tonight, though. For tonight, just try to get some sleep, ok?”

Minho only hummed non-committedly in response, not sure if he would be able to do that, but in reality, he was fast asleep after no more than a minute after Chan’s reassurance.

Chan felt it, of course, when Minho fell asleep, his entire body relaxing and breathing evening out.

And Chan was glad; glad that Minho was able to find sleep now, and that he was on the same page as Chan, regarding the new aspects of their relationship, and maybe, possibly, not opposed to having Changbin join them, too.


End file.
